The electrical activity of caudate nucleus neurones is being studied in rats and monkeys. The effects of a narcotic agonist (morphine) and an antagonist (naloxone) are assessed both under acute (single dose) and chronic (addiction cycles) conditions. We seek to determine whether the changes in locomotor activity produced by opiate narcotics are related to changes in the activity of striatal neurones.